After All That
by PirateMissy
Summary: Bellatrix LeStrange knows what she wants. Can she get it from the once handsome Tom Riddle?  Bad summary, I know.  Read if you're interested, if not, move along then!


**After All That:**

Bellatrix roamed the hallway of her sister's manor, heels clicking upon the marble floor. As she walked, she dragged her bloodstained and dirt covered fingernails along the wall. Cissy had been quite upset about the way some of the other Death Eaters have treated their house. Relics broken, drapes torn, furniture destroyed, and yet there were only minor things she could do to protect that which she held dear.

Vaults hidden within the place contained some of the smaller trinkets she valued. Borgin was kind enough (with enough fees) to hold her larger pieces of furniture and what not. However, no matter what, she couldn't protect the most precious things: Her husband's sanity and peace of mind for one, and that of her son Draco. Often she was disgusted with the way the Dark Lord treated their family as a whole. He has plenty of prisoners and underlings to torture, both physically and mentally, and yet he still seems to target the Malfoys. She understands why though, the Dark Lord couldn't handle the concept of families. Whenever he came across one, he had to destroy it. His preferred method is to kill all but one, or sometimes two members of the family. Since Cissy had picked up on this trend and found out exactly what the Dark Lord had planned for Draco, she instantaneously knew she had to save her son's life, the only way she could. Miraculously, Snape did fulfill the oath that she made with him, but that meant that the Dark Lord was denied ruining their family, for now.

One contemptuous glance between the sisters told Bellatrix all of this. Bellatrix leered at her sister as she continued to meander her way, looking for him. Snatchers were out on duty, and as long as the Dark Lord didn't call for a meeting, the manor was quite empty. He had collected the information he needed, for now at least, and took to secluding himself in various parts of the manor. Today, he chose one of the smaller studies. As if she could sniff him out anywhere, Bellatrix had quite easily found the man she devoted her entire being to. He was sitting in a wing backed chair, reading one of the books that lined the walls of the room. A small table was next to him, on it was an untouched bottle with a single wine glass.

"My Lord," she called softly.

Without moving, he called back "Ah Bellatrix. It seems no matter where I go, you haunt my steps." There was a slight tone of malice in the statement, but Bellatrix was so delusional that she smiled, taking it as a compliment.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked quietly.

He slowly put his book down in his lap and sat for a few seconds. Rising from the chair, he motioned her to come closer towards him. He noticed her body relaxing and her bosom began to heave slightly, a mixture of relief and something else, more amorous. As soon as she came within arms reach, he took a step closer to her. Gently placing his hand, palm up, underneath her chin.

"Bella..." he whispered. She closed her eyes and exhaled at the sound of him saying her name. Voldemort's face was mere millimeters away from Bellatrix's, his lips barely brushing hers. Suddenly, he grasped her face, causing her eyes to fly open, but she did not flinch. "Sometimes you disgust me!" His fingers dug harder into her cheek. "Who gives a damn how I'm feeling? Or how you're feeling? Or how anyone is _feeling_?" he sneered.

Voldemort stared into her raven like eyes for a moment, red blotches appearing on her face from where he held it. Unexpectedly, he planted his lips against hers, fiercely kissing the woman. After they broke apart, he slapped Bellatrix across the face. "How long have you known me Bellatrix? You got what you wanted from me. Now leave. And never ask a question like that again." He returned to the chair and picked up the book again.

"I know you think love is weak. And you're exactly right. My sister and her family are living proof of it." She was behind his chair. "But lust, now that is different. To some, lust is considered a sin." She whispered in his ear. "That is a force that can destroy, my Lord." Bellatrix was taking deep breaths as her arms snaked towards his shoulders.

Voldemort sat rigid in his chair. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." his hand went over hers. "Lust is powerful enough surely. However after a while, it melts and dissolves into that other feeling. Soon the two become indistinguishable, therefore, unless its referring to blood lust, I care not for it." she stopped moving. "How many times must I explain myself to you?" he said, continuing to read. "Usually I do not tolerate this sort of insolence for long Bellatrix. And if I have to, I will make you understand through ways of pain if my words are not sufficient. But you show glimpses of intelligence and cunning. So I'm sure this is the last time we speak this way."

"My Lord, I have given you everything you've ever asked for. But I can do more for you." her lips got dangerously close to his ear.

"Bellatrix!" he shouted sternly. "For the last time, I do not wish to kill you. You are far too valuable to me! Isn't that enough to satisfy you?" he roughly pushed her face away, causing her to nearly topple over. "I swear, if you make any more advances on me like this, I shall inflict the same sort of torture you put those worthless Longbottoms through, and much worse."

Bellatrix let out a snort of mirth. "Face it, you care for me just enough not to kill or maim me."

"_Leave...me."_ he growled.

"As you wish, my Lord." she said sarcastically as she strode from the room.

Voldemort's face was flushed, and he no longer felt like reading. He waited until he heard Bellatrix's footsteps die away down the hall. He flipped the small table beside him over. The glass shattered but the bottle remained in tact. He kicked it aside out of his way. Eyes narrowed, Voldemort glided down the hallway, looking for his favorite anger outlet. Instead, he came upon its shrew.

"Narcissa..." he hissed. The sound of him calling her name with such coldness made chills go down her spine. "Doesn't your sister have her own place of residence?"

"Yes my Lord." she responded with a dead pan stare.

"Then why is she leeching off of you and your..." he paused to smirk "Hard working husband's estate?"

"I was wondering that myself my Lord. I thought she was staying here on your account."

Voldemort gave Narcissa a condescending look. "She's served her purpose for the time being. Send her away."

"Yes my Lord." she replied.

Bellatrix slumped into a day chair, tearing up. She knew that this time she went way too far. All he ever did was use her, and she was stupid for letting him do so. In her own warped mind, she thought that he could at least admit that he cared for her the way she does for him. Not even when he's gained complete control of the wizarding world would he ever admit it. Her tears stopped falling, and she felt the intense urge to mutilate something. She pulled out a short silver knife from a holster on her thigh and rolled her sleeve up. She stared intensely at the Dark Mark branded onto her forearm and she wanted more than anything to carve it out and throw it at the Dark Lord's feet. As though Bellatrix was getting ready to do surgery, she carefully poised the blade at the top of the tattoo. Narcissa cleared her throat from the doorway. "WHAT?" Bellatrix barked.

"Bella, I think you need to go home for the night. It's for the best." she said looking at the floor.

"And why should I do that?"

"Don't make this hard on yourself. Just do as your told, you don't need to be killed." Narcissa's nostrils flared with emotion.

Bellatrix snorted "I stay where ever he stays. He-"

"Bellatrix please!" Narcissa shouted. "Do me this favor and go home where you're safe!" her eyes started shinning with tears. "I want to have comfort in knowing that at least my sister is safe. Even if my husband and son are not." Bellatrix clenched her jaw at her sister's words.

"No. I want him to tell me himself that he wants me out of this house."

Narcissa turned away from the room. "If that is what you want sister, then so be it." She went to go find the Dark Lord again.

Assuming correctly that he must have wanted to belittle Lucius, she headed toward their trophy room. Even as she scaled the stairs leading to the room, she could hear that thing, something that hasn't been human in years, tearing down her husband. "My Lord, Bellatrix refuses to leave of her own accord until she hears it from you."

Voldemort turned his face away from her husband's pale, blood shot eyed one. "What was that?" he asked with mingled confusion. Lucius seizing upon this opportunity to get out of the house and away from the Dark Lord, even for a few minutes walked around Voldemort in front of him.

"Don't worry my Lord. I shall rid her myself for you." he said glassily. Voldemort closed his eyes and placed his knuckles on his forehead.

"Use Imperious on her. That's what I was going to do." he said. "We shall continue our conversation when you get back. Find me." He marched between the Malfoys.

Lucius looked at his wife. "Where is she?"

"In the day room. Be careful please."

Lucius took her hand in his and squeezed it once. The corners of her mouth made a smile, but her eyes did not reflect that happiness. Sighing, Lucius walked away from her. "Don't worry so much my love." he said casually.

Bellatrix heard footsteps coming down the hallway, but knew they weren't _his _footsteps. They were a bit unsteady, and Voldemort never wore boots. "All right Bellatrix, you've caused enough trouble for one night." Lucius said entering the room. "Imperio."

Her eyes became dazed and she looked peaceful. "Up you get," Lucius moved his wand and made her rise from the chair. "Off to your own home." he led her out of the room. From the wall ahead, half of Voldemort's body stuck out around the corner of it, an eye watching them, with his robes rippling behind him, he walked away.

"You really made him angry tonight you know." Lucius said as she made a noise. "And yet, its us that he takes this anger out on. You ruined my home by offering him to stay here. How were Narcissa and I supposed to decline his presence after you thoughtfully suggested that our Manor was one of the safest places he could be?" he said through gritted teeth, smacking her body on the side of the front door as they left. "Oops!" he said silkily. A bruise began to seep through her skin.

The pair of them teetered their way towards the front gate, once beyond that they would be able to apparate with no problem. "Bloody hell..." Lucius mumbled to himself. "Where does this thing live?" She was bumping into the gate over and over again. "Ugh, I know someone that'll know for sure." he took hold of her arm after charming the gate open. With a crack, they were off.

Severus was sitting alone in his flat, the glowing embers of a fire long since dead making small noises here and there was all he wanted to listen to. Suddenly, a knock on his door pulled him out of his revery. He walked towards the entrance to his home and looked through the peep hole. He saw Bellatrix's vacant looking face there. Raising his eyebrows, he opened the door.

"Sorry to be a bother, but where's her house?" Lucius asked after drinking from a flask.

Snape rolled his eyes and said "Just bring her in here. Let me continue the spell, we don't need you flubbing it up now and have her screech like a harpie wondering how she got here." With a flick quicker than a heartbeat, Lucius released her as Snape took control.

"She's your problem now." Lucius said waving a hand as he walked away to disapparate.

Snape made Bellatrix stand there placidly while he threw a cloak over his shoulders. "You are more trouble than you're worth." He noticed the bruise on her face and wondered if Voldemort caused it. "I honestly don't see why he keeps you around. You act like a spoiled brat." he began searching through some vials. Finding an appropriate one, he tucked into his pocket and proceeded to lead Bellatrix from his home.

After apparating to her property, Severus led a more morose looking Bellatrix towards the front door of her estate. It was a small cottage, but with ample land leading to a small forest. He walked her to the bedroom that smelled slightly musty and made her sit on the bed. Breaking the seal of the vial, he gave it to her, the Imperious curse made her swallow it. He loomed over her as her eyes fluttered for a moment as she fell backward, sprawled awkwardly on the bed. "There." he said, throwing a tattered blanket across her body.

Instead of going back to his home, Severus decided to speak with the Dark Lord at Malfoy Manor, just to tell him of what he's done. He flicked his wand and the black gates creaked open for him as he continued walking. Narcissa was outside, sitting on a bench overlooking the lawn. She stood up as Severus approached her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he stopped.

"I wanted to let the Dark Lord know that Bellatrix is at her house, and will be there for at least 3 days." he said glancing at the door.

"What did you do to my sister? How did you get involved with this?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"Your husband had a lapse of memory, couldn't remember where she lived, and came to me. I gave her a sleeping potion that was rather potent, but don't worry. She'll survive." he said. "Pass that message along to him if you please, I'm sure it'll make him happy, and its for her safety."

"You didn't have to do that." Narcissa said walking back to her door, passing by Snape.

"It was my pleasure." he said in a snarky tone, now walking away back to the gate.

Bellatrix was startled awake but what seemed to be nothing, her whole body convulsed. She looked from left to right, wondering where she was and how she got there. Once her mind cleared, she realized that someone had brought her home. Unexplainable tears began to fall from her eyes as she brought her knees close to her chest and wept.


End file.
